Charlie Bronson
by Deadly Sinsations
Summary: How can you go wrong with Charles Bronson movies?//Story #2.//Connor, Murphy, & Adrienne.//Pre-Boondock Saints.


"What the 'ell do you mean you've _**no**_ feckin' clue who Charlie Bronson is, woman?!"

That was the statement that had lead Adrienne to her current situation—at her apartment, with Connor on her right and a bowl of popcorn between the two as one of Connor's favorite Charles Bronson movie played on the television. Murphy had went out on a 'date' with her roommate, Britney, and so Connor had decided to lock himself up with Adrienne and introduce her to the wonders and joys of Charlie Bronson. Neither actually expected Murphy to return back to the apartment that night with Britney so both seemed quite comfortable on the couch, cuddled up and munching on popcorn as they whispered to one another about various events happening in the movie, Connor usually explaining something or nudging Adri in the side to make her pay closer attention.

During the middle of one movie (the title of which escaped Adrienne's mind), Adri noticed that Connor was commenting, once more, on the fact that Bronson carried around rope. She eyed him then, smiling. "Obsessed with that particular fact, huh, Conn? Are you hinting at possibly being _kinky_?" She poked him in the side and watched as he turned red—only the slightest—and shook his head.

"No, darlin'. I'm jus' sayin' that rope could come in handy! Ya never know when you'll need it!" The chuckle that escaped from Adrienne did not mislead Connor and he huffed, smacking her thigh playfully to silence her. Before she could retaliate, the door to the apartment was roughly pushed open and in stumbled Murphy and Britney, the latter completely oblivious to what was going on and where she was and the former looking a bit miffed. "What the 'ell happened?"

"Tha girl's a ligh' weight! Two beers at McGinty's and she's already stumblin' 'round like some fool," Murphy mumbled, leading Britney back to her bedroom while Adrienne followed. Shooing the twin out once he had "helped" the girl onto the bed, Adrienne went about undressing and getting her roommate ready for bed, the woman mumbling nonsense the whole time Adrienne helped her into her night clothes. The incoherent mumblings and slight struggles made it a longer process than Adri had first anticipated, and she only grumbled, mentioning the girl should be happy she loved her that much (it was also giving her horrible flashbacks to the nights she would have to go save Josie).

Back in the living room, Murphy plopped down on the couch where Adri had been, shoving his hand into the popcorn bowl and drawing out a handful to stuff into his mouth. "Girl's gotta learn how ta drink," he muttered, watching the movie only half-interestedly. Noticing his brother's beer, he snatched it off the table and took a long drink, then placed it back where he had found it and looked to his twin. "'ow's the night wit' _our_ girl been?"

Connor just smiled back at Murphy, shrugging his shoulders. He was about to reply but Adrienne returned and so he kept silent, just giving his brother _that_ look. Noticing Murphy had taken her spot, she conveniently squeezed herself between the two while placing the popcorn in her lap, forcing them apart, and exhaling to release the frustration she had felt before her attention drifted back to the movie.

"Your girl's gotta learn how ta hold 'er liquor, Adri." Murphy's comment only made her smile and shrug in response. Before she replied, she ate a little bit of popcorn, watching the movie half-heartedly. "She's always going to be a lightweight, I think. Anyway, is that what your perfect woman is, someone who can hold their own in a drinking match against you two?" She was jesting, of course, but both boys looked serious as they turned their attention to Adrienne.

"No! Our perfec' woman is not one who can _only_ 'old 'er own! She's also gotta be able ta _fight_." Connor grinned then, winking at Adrienne.

"An' know 'ow to cook. No one can cook like Ma, but someone can damn sure _try_ to." Murphy nodded his head as he spoke, acting as if this was of the upmost importance. "She's also got ta be able to put up wit' us."

"S'right. Ma said if we find a woman who can put up wit' us, she's wort' 'er weight in gold."

"Do you two think you'll ever find a woman?" Looking between them then, Adrienne felt, for a moment, curious. Did they ever think of themselves as finding someone to complete them? Could a woman ever complete them like they completed one another? Could a woman even deal with the fact that they were as close as they were? Would a woman drive a wedge between the two? All of the questions were burning her tongue, itching to be asked, but the two boys only smiled, Connor patting her thigh and Murphy squeezing the hand he had taken into his.

"We 'ave, darlin'." Instead of one twin speaking for the other, they spoke in unison then, watching Adrienne with hidden smiles. Before she could ask questions about _why_ she had not met this woman and given her approval, Connor changed the subject.

"Look! Best part!" Both twins turned to watch the movie and Adrienne sat there, gazing at the screen as she mulled over what they said. Why _had_ she not been introduced to this woman? She'd known them for nearly a year now.

Had it been a year? Adrienne settled back into the couch, thinking about when she had first met the boys. Sometimes time seemed to blur together, so she attempted to recall every detail. It was cold, that much she could recall—she had thrown on a sweatshirt when she had left the dorms, after all. What had the Spanish class she had taken been discussing? Halloween! Yes! She had also been praying it was spring, so she could remove herself from the housing situation she was in. So yes, it had been almost a year. The fall semester had just started back up and she had turned twenty that summer. How time flies when one is busy.

She was pretty certain that they were close, though. While she did not have the bond that the twins had (hell, she never would have that bond with them), hers was as close to it as it was going to get. Considering she was the _only_ female friend of theirs she knew about, she felt she had a _right_ to give her opinion on this woman they felt was perfect for them. "So, this girl…do both of you like her?"

"Shhh, good part," Connor scolded, gently swatting her thigh to silence her once more. This caused Adrienne to glare and snatch the remote away, turning the television off. She faced Connor then, arms crossed over her chest.

"I am not going to 'shh.' I want to know!" If she had been standing, Adri was certain she would have stamped her foot like an indignant child.

"Aye, we _both_ like 'er." Attention on Murphy, confusion written on her face, she pursued the conversation.

"Does she like both of you? Or does she only like one and you think it'll be a problem?"

"We don' know. We 'aven't asked her." This time she turned to Connor, staring at him.

"Why not? If you both like her so much, why _not_ ask her? Why not see if she's open to dating _both_ of you? I _know_ you two know how to share!"

Silence filled the living room as the three sat there, looking between each other. Adrienne suddenly felt uncomfortable between the twins and she squirmed, trying to worm her way off of the couch. Murphy's hand reached out to stop her, though, and he drew his right hand down to grasp her left. Connor took hold of her left hand with his right, and for a moment she looked down at their hands, studying their tattoos.

"Why are ya so curious, Adri?" Connor's voice, whispering gently in her ear. She closed her eyes, exhaling the breath she felt like she'd been holding for a lifetime.

"I just want you both to be happy."

"Wanna tell 'er?"

"Aye, migh' as well."

Looking up then, Adri's gaze drifted between both brothers, a feeling of excitement—and wait, was that jealousy?—rising up within her. Murphy leaned in then to whisper in her ear. "So, lass, _do_ you like us?"

Opening her mouth to speak, Adrienne felt at a loss for words. Had they just asked what she thought they did? Were they serious? The looks on their faces said they sure as hell were! Her heart felt like it had stopped beating for a moment and she just stared at them, mouth parted and eyes wide. Finding her voice, she finally spoke, the tension in the room thick enough to be cut with a knife as the boys anxiously awaited her answer.

"_Oh_."

--

_A/N: I know there is some confusion about the storyline and such. Check out my profile page for how the stories should be read (once I get to writing them all)._


End file.
